


Cleaning with Cosmo

by AventuraRequiem



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Accidental Vore, Age Difference, Cock Vore, Cum Digestion, M/M, Masturbation, Onomatopoeia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vacuum Penis, Vore, Weird Sex, Weirdness, suction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AventuraRequiem/pseuds/AventuraRequiem
Summary: Timmy has left his room in a complete state. What on earth will Cosmo ever do to tidy it to a more acceptable manner???? The tags should give you a vague clue.This is a weird one I came up with and wrote within span of a few days.
Relationships: Cosmo Cosma/Timmy Turner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Cleaning with Cosmo

Timmy isn’t known for leaving his room in a complete state, let alone leaving early in the morning before Cosmo woke himself up, wishing himself to the centre of Timmy’s room. It wasn’t a rubbish tip to say the least, but one could call it a bit of a trip hazard. Papers were discarded, a few drink cans here some toys there, crisp packets that have barely missed the trash bin on the other side of a room. It was a mess, even by Cosmo’s standards.

“Oh dear, this isn’t good.” Cosmo announced to himself, looking around in awe of the mess. “Why would Timmy leave his room so messy? How could he leave it so messy?”

The Fairy godparent predictably had little to no memory of what happened the night before. Maybe there was a party (with whom could be anyone’s guess) or maybe Timmy was in a bad mood, bad enough to trash his whole room out. Tidying up this mess would be a more than simple spell away. But the fairy with an IQ of a keychain had…other ideas to fix the problem. “Well, time to clean this all up! But first, I’ll get the vacuum ready!”

And by vacuum, of course, he meant his dick. 

With a quick wish, Cosmo’s slacks and undergarments poofed out of existence, leaving him bottomless and revealing his rather well kept and soft genitalia. His peach coloured shaft was several inches long and was gifted in terms of girth, giving it a chubby appearance with his glans neatly hidden away by a healthy amount of foreskin. With a gentle grasp of his right hand, he gave it a squeeze and a few tugs to pull the foreskin back, exposing the glans to the outside world as his cock became semi hard. Good enough for him to begin.

Cosmo’s cock rumbled fiercely as his urethra began to widen and grasp at the air and begin sucking, gradually getting faster and faster over time. Dust bunnies and litter on the floor began to be effortlessly drawn towards his dickhole, barely making a sound, then the first victims being some discarded tissues which were drawn in with a sudden bunch of ‘FFPPT’ sounds before disappearing into his cock! He could feel them quickly slither down his shaft, feeling oddly arousing to the fairy as he took a hold of it to control its path. Crisp packets, leaves and discarded pieces of lost homework sheets made similar sounds as they were sucked up, with even louder ‘FFFPPTTTT’, ‘SLLLRRPPPP’ and ‘SLURRRGHP’ sounds emanating from his aroused, uncut cock and ending with his cock gurgling out loud as more and more junk slumped into his growing ballsack.

“Mmhm, not only is that easily cleaned, but they even feel so good down there!” Cosmo commented as he ceased the sucking power just to observe of the start of his clearing work. He was curious to use it more around Timmy’s room and what caught his eye suddenly was a small soft drinks can, tucked to the side of the bed. A worthy challenge for Cosmo in his eyes and so, with a slight turn to get a solid aim from his position, he once again began his voracious vacuuming dick to consume the discarded drinks can. Within a few seconds, it flew into the air and wedged itself perfectly into is cockhole. ‘SLLLP!!!’ It should’ve given him HUGE bouts of pain, but somehow it didn’t, though at the very least, he was feeling it slowly squeeze down further, slowly at first but then picking up speed as the sucking force increased. Its final view of the outside world followed shortly with a loud ‘SLLORPRPPP’ as it too thudded into Cosmo’s ballsack. The dullard fairy let out a rather out of place moan out loud as he felt the empty can jiggle about in his balls for a moment and his cock gaped even further due to it. One thing for sure, it felt good. Really good.

He gave his gurgling testes a cup as they hung low well below his stubby legs and could feel the can he recently sucked beginning to soften, becoming an ever so gloopy and malleable inside over a brief period of time, merging with the other melted items that were being effortlessly digested and transformed into his sticky mass of cum. More lewd moans emanated from him as he continued to fondle himself, desperate for more things to suck up so he could have an excuse continue the ‘cleaning.’

A half-finished carton of orange juice was on the table and next in line. It was effortlessly sucked into his sucking cock, straw first so he could literally drink out the juice from it first. Why let it go to waste? ‘SCHLLRPP-LRPP-LRPP-LLPPPPPTTT!’ The carton gasped as it was drained within seconds before being crushed and sucked in too. Cosmo felt a refreshing tangy aftertaste as his cock and balls gurgled for more to consume!  
Under the bed, he even found some old figures that Timmy had long forgotten about. They made for some great pieces to be swallowed. ‘SRLLLRRPPPP’, ‘SRLLLOOORRPPPP’, ‘SRLLLRRPTTTPPT’, ‘SLLLLOORRRPP! One by one, the figurines were victims to the black hole that was Cosmo’s hungry shaft. By now, the majority of the junk had been cleaned from the room. The floor was spotless along with the desk, bed and windowsill too. Cosmo was almost done but was interrupted by the bedroom door opening…

“Hey, I’m back!” Vocalised the sound of the small and familiar Timmy Turner as he entered his room and immediately noticed what Cosmo was doing. A mixture of shock and confusion spread across his face as the door was promptly shut.  
“Oh hiya Timmy! Just thought I’ve give your bedroom as nice clean today!” Cosmo casually turned to face him, still holding his fiercely vacuuming cock which subsequently resulted in…

‘SLLLOOORRRRGGGHHHPPP!’ Cosmo winced greatly for a moment as all of sudden, Timmy had fallen victim to his dick! He was wedged head first in his shaft and his arms and legs were flailing like mad. Some muffled screaming and yelling could be heard from his shaft from the disgruntled boy. But what was a feeling of pain slowly turned into a huge rush of pleasure for the fairy! Feeling the body of the young boy squirming inside of his cock, completely jamming his almighty suction, just turn him on more, far more than any further trash cleaning could do.

Raising his free arm with wishing wand in hand, another wish saw Cosmo’s dick grow in size, the head gaining extra foreskin and the shaft being long enough to easily contain the majority of Timmy’s body, just leaving his bare feet sticking out, still flailing about in the open. Cosmo caressed his warm and throbbing cock as he could feel the imprint of Timmy being sucked down, his cock still making more lewd and disgusting noises as it continued before finally, a loud ‘SRLRPPPPTT!’ coughed out from his urethra as the boy plummeted into the fairy’s ballsack, swinging below.

The sensation of Timmy squirming around his balls below, cum sloshing from side to side was nigh on intoxicating to Cosmo. Timmy’s body had more surface area to feel against and to absorb and digest. Though it wasn’t too long until he too was melting and merging into the slimy mass as had the other stuff.

“Phew, as good as that felt, I thing I need to empty out these ‘bags!’” Cosmo jokingly commented as he observed his low slung balls sloshing about gently. With how big they were, he definitely need them emptied out and only one way how to do so.  
He began the massage and caress his elongated shaft. It was warm to the touch and he observed the foreskin around the head gently pull back and forth as he began his massage. As he continued, he could feel the pit of his dick beginning to rumble ever so slightly and small droplets of precum could be seen emerging from the head, providing needed lubrication for him to rub faster and faster. The rumbling became fiercer and more of the clear fluid began to erupt, he was close, but he wanted to make sure his climax would be as clear and as powerful as possible.

With a grunt and a squeeze, his urethra became to widen out again, not to suck some more but more the opposite. A loud gurgle followed by a deafening ‘BBBLLLFFFPPTTTT!’ as his cock burped out into the open, followed by a few gentle sounds which burped up more droplets of precum, making way for his finishing move. As weird as it looked, there’s was no denying how good it felt to the Fairy, letting his cock burp out loud for him to hear. Eyes rolled back and rubbing his shaft furiously, Cosmo’s cock let out a huge torrent of his milky residue all over the floor, several bursts of his cum coated the then clean bedroom almost everywhere he could aim and his cock still throbbing as the torrent subsided into a calm flow, leaving the fairy gasping and sighing loudly in the centre of the room as he looked around, surrounded by his own man juice.

He struggled to speak much as he was in his afterglow, but as his dick softened, he felt one last pulse from below, one last thing travelling up his shaft, gurgling out loud and waiting to be ejected. ‘FFPPLLOOORRRRTTTT! His cock violently spat out a more than damp pink hat, which had clearly not been digested fully before shrinking back to its original chubby appearance. Cosmo sighed as part of him began to realise what he had done. On one hand, he did his best to tidy up Timmy’s room but on the other, the fact that he ended up making it even messier than previously was clearly the least of his concerns now.


End file.
